


Make you scream

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [296]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil makes Clint scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you scream

**Author's Note:**

> Phil’s hands slid down Clint’s arms, memorizing every curve of every muscle that tensed and flexed at his touch. He kissed along the light tan line Clint had managed to acquire during his latest mission, tracing the line from the skin that connected Clint’s neck to his shoulder, down to his collarbone, and up again to the other side, peppering butterfly kisses on the warm tan skin underneath him. It never failed to make Clint squirm.

“Phil…  _please._ ” Clint said in an approximation of a coherent sentence. 

Phil kissed up the side of Clint’s neck until he was nuzzling with the archer’s ear. He gave it soft bite before he whispered, “Tell me what you want.”

“You- I… I want- I want you.” Clint murmured in between pants. 

Phil brought the hands encasing Clint’s wrist up so that he was pinning Clint on the bed with one hand. Phil leaned in close enough that their lips were a literal inch away from each other. When Clint tried to lean up to capture him, Phil pulled slightly back, keeping the distance. Clint whined at the loss. “Yes, but I need you to tell me what you want me to do.” Phil kissed his cheek, his nose, his forehead, each kiss eliciting a sharp gasp from Clint, before pulling far enough to see Clint’s eyes.

Blue met blue, and just like that, Phil was frozen. Clint must have noticed because the next thing he knew, Clint had captured his lips in a hard kiss. Phil was not sure who moaned louder when the kiss grew deeper, but he found that he didn’t care. 

“Everything, I want everything.” Clint said into the kiss. 

With one hand pinning Clint’s hands above their heads, Phil used his free hand to untie his tie. With an expert hand, Phil managed to tie Clint’s hands together to the headboard. The kiss served as a great distraction, of course. Phil pulled away from the kiss and watched as realization hit Clint. 

Clint tried to pull his hands free from the headboard, but it was a no go. Phil made the knot easy enough to escape from if Clint really wanted to, but tight enough to make it seem convincing. He’ll cry about his wrinkled tie another day. 

“Let’s start with this then, shall we?” Phil asked him, kissing Clint’s jaw even as his hands traveled south to find Clint’s zipper.

Clint in jeans is always a picture of temptation, but undressing him from said jeans? That in itself was a level of hell that Phil never failed to indulge himself in.

The rasp of Clint’s breath against his ear as Phil palmed him through the jeans; the broken gasps when Phil kissed the flesh just above those jeans; the soft groan when Phil finally unbuttoned them; the simple image of Clint holding his breath in anticipation as Phil finally, _finally_ , unzipped his pants to let his cock free.

Phil relished in it all. 

Clint’s cock was dripping with precome and the bead on the head told Phil that there was definitely a lot where that came from. Phil took the cock into his hand and gave it one good pump, Clint jerked his hip up from the bed. 

Phil smiled to himself, enjoying the pure pleasure that he was giving Clint. Phil leaned down to kiss the head before he took it into his mouth, looking up to see that Clint was staring at him too. Phil pushed Clint’s cock into the hollow of his cheek, and circled his tongue around the head. Clint made a beautiful sound that was a cross between a whine and a groan. 

Phil, then started to take him deeper and deeper, gradually going as far back as his throat would allow until Phil’s lips touched the base. Clint was in no way a small man, but Phil didn’t have a gag reflex either, Phil stayed there for a second, humming softly, making Clint practically scream with the sensation. 

Phil finally took pity when Clint uttered his name in a groan. Phil pulled back a few inches and started bobbing his head in earnest, his hand helping with the job. Clint bit his lip so hard, it looked like he was about to draw blood. He never did like being loud when they made love. That’s why Phil did his best every single time to make the archer scream as he came. 

And tonight seemed like one of those times, because as Clint started to tense, the start of Phil’s name on his lips followed by a loud, broken moan, Phil managed to pull back in time to only get come on his hands and chin.

Phil smiled at his work, a thoroughly debauched Clint Barton in his bed, half naked with his cock out and hands tied to the bed. Phil’s pretty proud of this one.

Phil wiped the come away from his chin and started to slide up, undoing the knot tying Clint to the bed as the man worked to catch his breath. When his hands were finally free, they dropped like limp rags to the bed and stayed there.

“I seriously need to pay you back for that. That was amazing.” Clint said into his neck when he finally calmed down and Phil had cuddled up to him. 

“Tomorrow. I don’t think I can get it up again tonight after coming from just watching you.” Phil said, eyelids feeling heavy. 

“Tomorrow then.” Clint kissed his forehead good night.

**Author's Note:**

> #i hope this fills this request#Im not too sure#but I hope it does#nsfw  
> Also, I’m sorry about how this turned out. I’m not sure how to write smut anymore.  
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/128644501446/im-gonna-make-me-a-drawer-thing-that-stores-all)


End file.
